A Lavander Lilly, A Ice Dragon, and A SnakeFace
by silverskywolf2272
Summary: Ichimaru rose his silver blade, grinning as Hitsugaya did the same. "You're going to regreat what you did, Snake," Hitsugaya hissed, then, with one quick glance at Hinata, appeared above the ex-captain.....One-shot HitsuHinaIchi


IchiHinaHitsu

**This was something I wrote a long while ago. Don't blame me for calling Gin a 'Snake Face'! He DOES have a SNAKE face!!!!**

**Well, anyway, enjoy my crappy writting that I may or may not add more too. It was really supposed to be a one-shot.**

* * *

It was so cold, despite the warm breeze that was following softly though the Soul Society, making the trees swaying lightly from side to side. The silver moon, huge and bright, stood shinning in the violet sky, covering every inch of land below it with a silver-white light, causing the mist that swirled about below to glow a sickly grey.

Hinata didn't want to be here; she wanted to be in her soft, warm bed, snuggled up to a fluffy white pillow, not out in the cool night, standing only a mere meter away from the one person who could make her blood run cold, just as the were now.

Ichimaru Gin, wearing that crooked smile as usually, staring though half closed eyes at the young, lavender eyed girl, wondering.

"Come with me, Hinata-chan." He said softly, moving slowly forward as he spoke. "You can escape death, ya know. All ya have ta do with come with me. Captain Aizen likes you a lot, Hinata-chan; you're so very sweet to him. And I'm sure Tosen wouldn't mind; being the man of justice he is. In fact, I'm sure he'll respect my decision to spear you life. Hollows think you're so very interesting, so I'm certain that the Esparda and the Anncara won't mind you come."

Hinata wanted to run, run as far as she could, as long as she could get away from this Crazy Captain and his crazy offer, but her feet were like stone; rotted to the spot like weeds.

"Captain….I-Ichimaru…." Her voice was barely a whispered, and then suddenly rose to a furious yell. "I won't do it! And I don't care what either Aizen or Tosen think! I won't betray Hits--I-I won't betray everyone!"

Hinata surprised both herself and Gin, speaking in such a loud, confident voice, brimming with fury and anger; Hinata couldn't even remember the last time she'd spoke like that. Hinata suddenly wanted to smack flushed face; she had almost yelled: 'I won't betray Hitsugaya-kun!'

Gin stared, his smile swapping for a sad frown, then that creepy smile wriggled its way back to his cruel face.

"Oh my, oh my! Hinata-chan, you may be the most talented female in all of the 13th Division, but really, sometimes you can be so stupid!" He looked as though he were about to laugh, a crackling laughter that would no doubt cause Hinata to freeze with fright. "You do understand what happens now, right?" He asked devilishly. "Now that you know….."

"W-what do you mean, I-Ichimaru….?" Hinata asked in a shaky voice, though she was sure she already knew the answer.

Gin's smile just grew to a grin, and his boney hands reached with shocking speed for his Zumbacto.

"Cut 'er though, Shinsou." He commanded.

Hinata only had a second to react. If she had not guessed the future, she would have been killed then and there, but Hinata was smarter then that. Using Shunpou she dodged his glittering silver blade, then leapt away when it suddenly came round, slicing though the air where she had stood only seconds ago.

Again and again, the lengthening blade shot past, missing her only by a hair's length. Each blow was becoming hard to dodge, coming closer and closer, inch by inch, toward the 13 year old Death God.

Ichimaru wondered quickly whether or not he should just force Hinata to come with him; even from this distant, he could tell she was growing tired. Hinata would soon either slip and fall victim to his blade, or will run out of breath and flop defenselessly to the cold floor. She would be defenseless. She was such a trusting child; when he had asked her to walk with him, she had of course agreed, but had foolishly left her Zumbacto, Fuyu No Tsuki, laying on her bed. What would be so wrong about taking along Hinata? Even a heartless hollow could learn to love such a child.

But he decided against it as he let off another attack; it was too risky. Hinata would soon gather up her strength or a second time, and would no doubt escape the very same night; she was much faster then she looked. Gin had caught her at midnight; luckily. If he had gone to her some time before, she would have probably already reached the 1st Squad Building and be reporting Ichimaru's betrayal to the Commander-Captain.

Hinata only narrowly dodged Gin's most recent attack; it flew past her cheek and ear, carving a deep cut though the both. Hinata winced at the sudden flash of pain; she jumped sideways, one eyes shut firmly because of the blood which was flown about her face, blinding her left eyes.

That's when it happened.

She was only distracted for a mere second, one tiny second, but even that had been too long. Gin, using Shunpou at last, appeared in a flash behind Hinata, and gave the command, loud and clear.

Hinata heard him yell the deathly words, and tried to dodge, but she could not fast enough. She felt the sharp blade cut across her right side, and she saw the bloody spear saw far above her head, dripping with blood. Her blood.

She was flung side ways, landing with a loud and painful thud on her lucky left side that had been speared from Ichimaru's 'Divine Spear.' She cough up small drops of blood, clenching her aching chest, and gasping for the air she so desperately needed.

Ichimaru towered above her, a cruel grin on his thin lips. He slowly rose his bloody Zumbacto, passing it over the round moon, which suddenly seemed much dark, as though fright by the evil demon that stood below it, smiling as he readied himself to kill the defenseless girl. And then, once it held high above his head, for the first time in all Hinata's years of knowing him, Ichimaru opened his eyes.

They were just as cruel and careless as his smile, glowing bloody red, a red dark and deadly red that sent shivers down Hinata's spin. She stared into his dark eyes, not pleading or begging, but staring at him with a stare of sadness and pure disappointment. Hinata saw her own stare reflected in his blood-red eyes, and saw that his smile had disappeared, transformed into an angry frown.

"Good night, Hinata-chan." He said kindly, though there was an amused edge to his voice. "Sweet dreams."

His sword came down in one quick, swift blow; Hinata's courage deserted her, and she slammed her silver eyes shut, waiting steal to meet flesh and the cold lull of death to take replace the strange chilly warmth of the night.

But it never came.

Instead, she felt the breeze pick up for a moment, warming her freezing body, she heard the 'cling' of steal meeting steal, along with the surprise gasp from Ichimaru.

Slowly, Hinata opened her eyes a crack, then her eyes flew open, shocked and stunned by what she saw. The air was knocked from her, leaving Hinata gasping once again.

"…..Hitsugaya……-k-kun…..!" She mumbled weakly, eyes wide.

Hitsugaya Torushiro stood over Hinata, his silver Zumbacto clashing with Gin's, a furious frown on his face.

"Ichimaru! You've a lot of disgraceful things, but this has to be your worst!" With stunning strength, Hitsugaya forced away from Hinata and himself, pushing his sword forward, then swinging it in a large circle. The very air seemed to be cut in two by his pointed sword tip.

Ichimaru allowed himself to be pushed back, and then jumped back a few more paces, an upset smile on his lips, eyes still open and glowing. There was a lust in those eyes, a lust which, Hinata could guess, was for her.

"Captain Hitsugaya Torushiro! Wasn't expecting you till Hinata-chan was cut into shreds!" He sounded joyful, but Hinata caught the hatful tone in his well acted voice.

"You're gonna regret saying that, snake!" Hitsugaya spat angrily, then his icy blue eyes flickered to Hinata.

"H-Hyuuga! Are you……?" He looked petrified.

"I-I'm okay…..Hitsugaya-kun…." She lied weakly, managing a small smile. Her side was aching badly, but it wasn't bleeding that much. The blow hadn't been enough to kill her, but Hitsugaya knew that she would eventually die from the wound if she wasn't tended too.

"For now, anyway." Hitsugaya mumbled sadly. "Hang on, Hyuuga. Please."

Then he turned away, facing Ichimaru head on, and rose to Zumbacto to a fighting position.

Ichimaru knew that was a sigh for a challenge; and challenge to the death. Smiling, he too rose his Zumbacto, agreeing to the concept. Hitsugaya made the first move.

In a second he was flying above Ichimaru's head, his sword raised high, glittering silver in the pale moon light.

"Sit upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyourinmaru!" He yowled as he brought his sword down. A red eyed dragon, made of living ice and water, came slamming down toward Ichimaru, but he quickly skipped to the far side, dodging the huge dragon head and its gleaming fangs. He gave the sharp command to Shinsou; the sword only missed Hitsugaya by a hair's length, zooming past his neck's right side. The bloody sword flew into the air, high above their head.

Hitsugaya took his chance,

Hyourinmaru, with surprising flexibility, twisted like a snake, left to right, moving so fast Hinata trouble keeping up with it, then suddenly appeared behind the confused Ichimaru who was still reeling back Shinsou. Ichimaru, cursing, made a wild dash to the side, but the dragon and its master were to too fast. Ichimaru's found his whole arm was frozen to the core; it shattered into millions of icy fragments around his feet, nothing more then frozen water. Ichimaru gapped, both surprised and horrified, at the place where his arm had once been.

"Its over, Ichimaru!" Hitsugaya roared as Hyourinmaru twisted and turned until it was hovering over the staring Captain. "Die!"

Ichimaru, however, did not wish to die. He was suddenly consumed with hatred for the tiny captain, a hatred that he wished to be rid of. Somehow, he managed to avoid being crushed by Hyourinmaru again and again. He had a plan now; a plan that would end both the lives of Hitsugaya Torushiro and the life of Hyuuga Hinata.

He used Shunpou, disappearing and re-appearing at a rapid rate that no-one but Hinata could follow. She wished she could cry out, tell Hitsugaya where Gin was about to appeared, but her lungs felt broken, and the only sound she could make was bellow a whisper.

Ichimaru disappeared yet again, only just missing being turned completely into ice by a mere second. Hitsugaya tired to follow him, but it was impossible.

"Shoot to kill, Shinsou!" The command came from somewhere behind him, but Hitsugaya had no time to act. The sharp bloody point of Shinsou cut straight right shoulder, lining the sword with dark red blood, along with covering Hitsugaya's whole shoulder. Pain shot though him, sharp and hard like a knife. He cursed himself for not seeing that coming, then cursed Ichimaru Gin to Hell.

The sword slid back out, with a sickening crunch as it broke Hitsugaya's shoulder blade, at the same time breaking his whole arm.

Hitsugaya fell to the ground, spitting out drops of dark red blood, gasping for breath and clutching his stinging shoulder. His arm fell limp on the ground, uselessly dangling from his side. "Damn it," He growled under his breath.

"Ha!" Ichimaru crackled. "Now we both only have one arm!"

"Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinata breath, staring wide eyed at the small, shaking boy. Hitsugaya-kun, run! Run! She wanted to scream. Just run! Leave me and run! Tears rolled down her bloody cheeks, dripping with a small splash onto her hands.

Hitsugaya saw her cry and guessed her thoughts. He wasn't going to run; he would never abandon Hinata. Never. How much he hated Ichimaru Gin was nothing compared to how much he hated him now; not only had he badly wounded her, but had brought tears to her lavender eyes.

Panting hard, Hitsugaya hauled himself onto his feet, turned to face a surprised Ichimaru, sword rising threateningly just like at the fight's start. Ichimaru smiled dangerously and raised his own sword.

No! Hinata wanted wail. NO! Stop this! Just stop! She stared down at her hands, tears rolling down her face like silver streams, and wished for help. She wished that someone would come and save Hitsugaya and Ichimaru from each other; anyone! She shook her head, then looked straight at Hitsugaya. Then she turned to Gin. Both had a deadly fire burning in their eyes; a fire fueled by pure hatred.

They both inched forward; Ichimaru was about to lunch himself at Hitsugaya when suddenly the breeze picked but, only for a second, and a dark skinned and dark haired man was standing over Gin, a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Enough, Gin." Tosen said quickly, his blind eyes resting on Hinata. "Any more and you will die."

Ichimaru's eyes flickered to Tosen, then back to Hitsugaya, and finally to Hinata, who trembled under his gaze. He looked back to Hitsugaya, and stared for a long, long time; to Hinata it seemed like a whole life time had gone by before he finally spoke.

"Very well," He growled. "But this isn't over Torushiro. I'll get you yet, and then you won't be able to protect her." He nudged his head in Hinata direction.

Before Hitsugaya could re-form Hyourinmaru, both Ichimaru and Tosen had disappeared into the night; racing like living shadows to their master.

Hitsugaya glared at the place Ichimaru had been, muttered something under his breath, and the fell. Hyourinmaru slipped from his figures and to the ground with a loud 'cling', laying helplessly on the cold ground beside his dying owner.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinata cried. She had to help him; if she didn't, he would surely die. Wincing with pain, Hinata scrambled to her throbbing feet, her legs wobbling threateningly under her weight. She half walked half stumbled over to the semiconscious Hitsugaya, took his limp arm and pulled him over her shoulder. He felt cold; in fact, freezing. Was there really a chance he'd survive?  
"H-Hyuuga….." He mumbled as Hinata started pulling them in the discretion of the 4th Squad Infirmary. "Put me down…..find help for yourself…."

Hinata scooped up Hyourinmaru in her free hand, then slid it into its place on Hitsugaya back. "S-shut up."

"Hyuuga, I'm ordering you-"

"And I'm ignoring you!" Hinata argued, holding back a painful wince. Her side hurt so badly, having to support two people, one hardly even able to hold himself up, that she wanted to scream.

Hitsugaya continued to tell her to let him go, but she ignored every word.

Somehow, she had managed to drag them both to the Infirmary; though by then she could barely keep her eyes open and Hitsugaya and passed out. His limp body made it hard to stand, even lift a foot, and now Hinata understood why he'd asked her to leave him behind.

'But he would have froze!' She argued angrily the suddenly Hyourinmaru; she hated it when another Zumbacto spoke telepathically. It seemed to happen often to her.

'So what?' Hyourinmaru growled. 'You would have made it here faster on your own. And why'd you bring me? Its cold on this dead kid's back.'

"He's not dead!" Hinata spat out loud, though she wasn't sure if the dragon spirit had heard her.

'Will be soon.' He had. 'If you don't hurry, that it.'

Hinata felt like stopping, grapping Hyourinmaru and chucking him into the dirtiest patch of ground she could find, but she had no time for that.

A woman was sitting cross legged on the Infirmary steps, leafing though the pages of some magazine with little interest in her amber eyes, when she saw the two half-dead Death Gods inching slowly toward her.

"Captain Hitsugaya! Hyuuga-sama!" She cried, then rushed to their aid, dropping the magazine without care. She took Hitsugaya from Hinata, told her to hang, and then rushed inside with Hitsugaya dangling, unmoving, in her arms.

A second later she came back with three people, all looking horrified. Hinata dropped to her knees, blinked twice then fell to the hard cold ground as the world around her dimmed away to nothing. She only had time to think one thing:

'At least Hitsugaya-kun's safe…….'

In the hospital three days later……….

Hinata had finally woken. Amazingly, the nurse said that only ten minutes before her Hitsugaya had risen from his own sleep, though he was still not allowed to leave his bed. Hinata's wounds were healed now; her side felt and looked as good as new. She thanked the nurse, doctors and Captain Unohana before she ran to the front office, asking which room Captain Hitsugaya was in.

"Number 7." The hazel haired woman replied.

"Thank you!" Hinata said quickly, then raced off down the hall, unaware of the woman's kind eyes on her back.

Number 7 was an easy room to find; Matsumoto and Hinamori had only just come out when Hinata found it.

"Easy there, Hinata-san!" Matsumoto laughed as she patted Hinata's head, smiling warmly. "You're gonna hurt yourself!"

Hinata smiled back, panting hard. Her side was starting to hurt again, but she just ignored it; no point in worrying about that now.

'Ha! Silly little girl!' Tobiume sang in her head. She was no where near as nice as her owner, Hinamori. 'You really wanna see Torushiro that bad? Climb in though the window!"

"Here you go," Hinamori's kind broke though the cruel, heartless one of her Zumbacto. She was holding the door open, smiling that usually weak smile that Hinata loved so.

'Be nice, Tobiume!' Hinata heard Hainkeo, Matsumoto's Zumbacto, growl as Hinata thanked Hinamori and entered the room. 'Don't tease her just because you want to go into there, too.'

Hinata shut the door quietly behind her, and tip toed over to Hitsugaya's bed. He hadn't appeared to have noticed her yet; he was staring out the bed-room window, watching the crystal clear eyes with his icy blue eyes. His whole right was bandaged, and there was a scar on the side of his neck. Hinata shivered. That was where Shinsou had scrapped across, inches away from having taken Hitsugaya's life.

It made Hinata sick.

"Hi, Hitsugaya-kun." She mumbled.

Hitsugaya turned round slowly to face her, looking surprised.

"You're awake? When?" He asked, completely ignoring her greeting.

"Just now….." Hinata voice trailed off; she stared down at her twiddling figures, and sighed.

"T-thank you….Hitsugaya-kun." She said, lifting her up to look at him warmly. "For saving me."

Hitsugaya was quiet. He just stared at her; his icy eyes seeming to look straight though her. A smile, small, weak, almost invisible, slipped to his lips.

"Don't mention it." He said at last. Hinata gave a sigh of relief; for a moment she'd though he was angry. "Ah! That reminds me…"

Hitsugaya suddenly lashed out, gripped onto the ear which Gin's Zumbacto had scared and started twisting it as hard as he possibly could.

"Ow! S-stop that!" Hinata cried.

"THAT is for disobeying a direct order from your Captain! Learn to follow orders and maybe I won't rip your ear off!" Hitsugaya smile grew to an evil grin.

"AHH! Okay, okay!" Hinata agreed hastily. "I'll follow orders from now on, I promise! Now let go!"

"Only if you agree to three terms," Hitsugaya said devilishly.

"A-anything!"

'_Stupid girl_,' Hyourinmaru voice floated into her mind from somewhere, but Hinata ignored it.

"1-never leave your room without Fuyu No Tsuki. 2-follow a captain's orders even if their half dead, and 3-"

Hitsugaya tugged the silver eyed Shinigami forward, teal-blue eyes shinning devilshly, and kissed her. Hinata's pale face turned redder then a tomato when his lips touched hers; she couldn't remember the last time he had kissed her like this.

He pulled away then, pressing his forhead to hers. "Don't tell Matsumoto I kissed you." He finished.

Hinata smiled. "U-understood."

* * *

**And they lived happily ever-after! XD No.....This was just a dabble. May as other dabbles too it, maybe more about how much Gin hates Shiro-ball~8D I dunno. Please forgive spelling mistakes; I'm not a good speller and I'm going to check it very soon**


End file.
